To support the use of large two-dimensional antenna arrays in wireless communications systems, a channel state information feedback framework that is high-performance, scalable with respect to the number and geometry of transmit antennas, and flexible is required. To achieve the desired high performance, greater accuracy in terms of the quantized channel is needed within channel state information at the base station, especially for frequency division duplex scenarios.